Crawling
by sonneillon
Summary: Es una simple historia, algo fuerteReviews Onegai! nOn KK Lemon que lo disfruten oneshot


**Konichiwa Minna-san… espero les guste es un fic, que contiene sangre, y escenas con contenido sexual… **

**Disclaimer… Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenece tampoco los personajes… de una fan para fans…**

**Disfrutenlo**

**Crawling**

Sus ojos ámbar difuminaban a la persona que osase ponerse frente a el, a lo largo de la calle miles de personas se abrían para dejarle su camino libre; de negro, con una sombra que podía confundirse con la Santa muerte te hacia pensar que si llegases a darle la espalda, con un simple vistazo tu sangre se esparciría debajo de ti.

Llevaba más de 2 horas siguiendo a su blanco, ese hombre con su caro traje ataviado de joyas, un simple traficante que no sabia disimularlo, le daba repugnancia, pensar que mancharía su katana de nuevo con tan insignificante cosa, battousai estaba cansado de matar sin que le diesen pelea.

Cuando ya se alejaban del bullicio, el traficante se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre de negro, se exalto, había escuchado rumores, ya varios de sus camaradas fueron muertos bajo cierta persona misteriosa, y curiosamente, un instinto dentro de el, le marco, que era esa hombre, el culpable de la muerte de sus socios.

Con su velocidad divina se posiciono delante de el, solo un roce a la garganta del hombre con su katana, fue suficiente para que cayera sin poder emitir sonido alguno, ahogándose, tragándose su propia sangre, Battousai solo dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

Llego a su departamento, deslizo la llave dentro de la cerradura, abrió la puerta y con un empujón, la puerta cerro sin mas, dejo su chaqueta en el sillón, se sentó en el, sintiendo como éste cedía ante su peso. Cerró sus ojos ámbares, intentando relajarse, de pronto una voz dentro de su cabeza resonó…

-_¿te divertiste?_- Battousai solo sonrió…

-_Cállate… vuelve a donde perteneces… al fondo de mi ya muerta conciencia…-_

Algo molesto por la filtración de su otro yo, decidió tomar un baño.

Ya dentro de la ducha, dejo que las agujas de agua fría se estamparan contra su bronceada y firme piel, relajándose, y recordando como la punta de su katana rasgaba la piel de aquella basura que elimino varias horas atrás, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al instante desapareció, salio del baño y tomo una de las toallas, secándose el cabello, y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Se tendió en la cama, cerró sus ojos y callo ante Morfeo al instante.

Al día siguiente el timbre del teléfono en la sala lo despertó, se coloco una camisa, y un pantalón encima, dejo que este sonara unas veces más cuando decidió contestarlo.

-¿_si?-_

_-Himura, ¿que tal ayer?-_

_-todo salio acorde a lo planeado Katsura-san- _un brillo se dejo ver en sus ojos –¿_algo mas que desee saber?-_

_-no, nada que desee saber, pero si algo que quiero que sepas, hoy dentro del Koto, un hombre llamado Katsumoto Hiro, estará ahí, a las 23 horas, espero desempeñes bien tu trabajo como siempre, te llamare mañana para que me informes-_

Al instante el hombre de cabellos de fuego colgó el teléfono, fue a la cocina y preparo un ligero desayuno, tostadas y jugo de naranja.

Eran las 10 p.m. exactamente, estaba dentro del Koto cuando lo vio, no era difícil reconocer a sus presas se veían tan ridículos pensando que el dinero lo compraba todo, bueno tal vez si, pero no pueden comprar la vida.

Ya era la hora marcada Katsumoto, estaba en la segunda planta del edificio, era una mezcla de bar, pero por alguna extraña razón el piso superior había habitaciones con camas.. una expresión divertida se formo en el rostro de Battousai, lo mataría cuando menos se lo esperase en pleno acto, esta bien seria benevolente el hombre lo ultimo que sentiría, seria placer y solo un poco de dolor.

Con pasos pausados llego a donde una señora algo grande de edad le había dicho se encontraba el bastardo, deslizo el shoji, silenciosamente, y vio como el hombre golpeaba sin preámbulos a una mujer, no a una jovencita, a una hermosa y joven diosa de ojos azules, sin saber porque, el enojo hizo estragos en el, y sin que el hombre sintiese la presencia de el hittokiri, hizo solo un movimiento, lento y doloroso, sumergió la katana en el ombligo del hombre, y jalando poco a poco hacia arriba sus órganos se iban destrozando hasta llegar a su cuello, el hombre tenia los ojos desorbitados por el dolor y al parecer la confusión de tan inesperado ataque, la sangre que emanaba del hombre mancho completamente a la joven que ahora se encontraba bajo el, Battousai, sintió algo, debía matarla, pero, la quería, quería probarla el, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea de poseer a tan bella diosa y aun sin saber el porque la tomo entre sus brazos y sin ser visto, salio del lugar hasta llegar a su departamento.

La tendió en la cama se sentó un momento a observarla, se veía tan sensual y deliciosa, manchada de sangre, tan hermosa, tan angelical… interrumpió sus pensamientos y busco un poco de alcohol lo paso ligeramente por su nariz, hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica empezaba a hacer gestos, lo retiro y espero a que despertase completamente.

Cuando despertó, se exalto lo ultimo que recordaba es que estaba sirviendo a algunas mesas en el Koto, trabajaba para mantener sus estudios, y un hombre horrible, la subió a la fuerza intentando propasarse con ella, después unas luces ámbares destellaron, y el hombre cayo encima de ella, sentía algo que quemaba su piel… ¡Sangre! … Recordó, y ahí fue cuando perdió el conocimiento, ahora estaba en una cama desconocida con un extraño hombre mirándola intensamente… espera… un hombre…

_-¡¿Pero que demonios!- _exclamo

El hombre pelirrojo solo le dirigió la mirada un momento, le coloco en la base de la cama unos pantalones y unas camisas, después le señalo algo, y comprendió que era el baño, pero aun no comprendía. ¿Qué acaso olía tan mal?.

Sin preguntar nada, y asintiendo a las ordenes de "su captor" se dirigió al baño, cuando llego se dio cuenta de su estado al ver su reflejo en el espejo, estaba completamente manchada de sangre, sus mejillas, su ropa, sus parpados, su cabello, se sintió sucia, y dándole paso al agua casi desesperadamente empezó a sollozar al mismo tiempo que se tallaba frenéticamente toda su piel, ahí estuvo largo tiempo, sentada en el piso, sintiendo como las gotas de agua, aunque ahora estaba limpia, aun no le quitaban la sensación de aquel liquido vital ya seco sobre su propia piel. Seguía tendida ahí, sollozando, tomándose a si misma, lamentándose, cuando el hombre abrió la puerta sin más, la miro fugazmente, y ella juro notar que sus ojos por un momento cambiaron de ámbar a violáceos.

Se quedo en shock, las lagrimas dejaron de fluir, y el aun parado en el marco de la puerta del baño, la estrujaba con su mirada, pero era extraño, solo veía a sus ojos… no como otros hombres, eso la sorprendió, alargando una mano, tomo una toalla, y se la puso encima, mojándola, pues las gotas de agua aun brotaban de la llave, se levanto, acomodo la toalla alrededor de su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo, y salio con la cabeza gacha, pasando de lado por aquel hombre, que aun cuando le daba la espalda, podía sentir una corriente eléctrica atravesando su espina dorsal, cuando llego a la habitación en la que había estado antes, cerro la puerta y la aseguro, retiro la toalla, y se coloco los pantalones y la camisa masculina encima. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, con la mirada fija en el piso como si la vida se le fuera si no lo hacia, el cabello largo y negro cubría completamente su rostro, pero hacia un gran contraste al dividirse en el cuello blanco.

El pelirrojo aun estaba en la misma posición, recargado en la puerta del baño, de pronto escucho como el seguro de la puerta de su habitación había sido removido… la vocecilla dentro de su cabeza… volvió a infiltrarse en sus pensamientos

-_déjame salir, la tratare bien, sabes que tu la asustaras-_

_-cállate, y vuelve a donde perteneces-_

_-lo haré, si me dices por que no acabaste con ella-_

_-me gusta, la haré mía-_

_-entonces se quedara con nosotros?_

_-nunca dije eso-_

_-entonces déjame darte una compañía, déjame salir, y veras que se quedara a tu lado-_

Battousai dudo un segundo… tal vez si lo dejase salir, tal vez ya no estaría tan solo.

En un parpadeo, el hittokiri quedo en segundo plano, aunque aun conciente de su otro yo… sus ojos eran violetas con un aro dorado alrededor, símbolo de que Battousai estaría vigilando…

Cuando la chica salio, lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa en el rostro de "su captor", esto definitivamente la descoloco, observo de nuevo, y noto que el color de sus ojos… justo como ella lo había pensado, cambiaron de color, ahora… eran violetas…

El hombre la miro fijamente, y bajando un poco la cabeza…

-_Gomen… debe estar asustada, mi comportamiento ha sido… totalmente equivoco, tal vez desee cenar… ¡Claro! –_ y alejándose y aun diciendo palabras al aire, se dirigió a la cocina, la chica no dejaba de observarlo, lo siguió, estaba completamente desorientada parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Al llegar a la cocina ella se sentó tras la barra y lo observo cocinar, se movía ágilmente por aquí y por allá, estaba hipnotizada era como un balls, y vaya que ella no sabia bailar y mucho menos cocinar, atónita lo observaba y lo observaba… y lo observaba…

-_su cena, espero no le moleste comer junto a mi, hace mucho que no tengo el placer de compartir mis alimentos con nadie- _su rostro su oscureció un poco y la pelinegra noto como el ámbar en sus ojos aumentaba, pero esto ceso cuando ella le dirigió la palabra.

-_ah… ano… Arigatto gozaimasu…-_ y con un poco de pena y algo de prisa empezó a comer sus alimentos, realmente tenia demasiada hambre, y después de todo sabia a comida celestial, vaya hombre, lleno de misterios.

La empezó a examinar, mientras ella comía, sus rasgos, sus gestos, su manera de introducir los alimentos a su boca, la forma en que la arqueaba al triturarlos, sus pestañas, que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, pareciese que se alargasen y oscureciesen mas y mas… su voz… su melodiosa voz solo comparable con las sirenas…

-_ah… te debo… te debo mi vida… gracias, no se como agradecértelo, yo… estoy estoy… -_ su voz empezó a cortarse, el sollozo se hizo presente cada vez mas fuerte, el se acerco a ella, y rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, la chica hundía su rostro en el cuello del hombre, ahogando su pena, él, el la había salvado, había matado a un hombre, si, pero eso no significaba que fuese malo, todo lo contrario, la acunaba y la resguardaba, en esos momentos que se sentía tan vulnerable, ella se separo de el, con la cabeza gacha, su cabello cubría su rostro, y con el dorso de la mano, alejo cualquier vestigio de lagrima.

Levanto su barbilla y le dedico una sonrisa totalmente sincera a su acompañante, la mujer abrió los ojos como si estuviese asustada y con su mano derecha dio un golpecito en su frente…

-_pero que tonta he sido, ni siquiera me había presentado, Kamiya Kaoru…_- extendió la mano al pelirrojo, el le contesto la sonrisa, y devolviendo el gesto dijo…

-_Himura Kenshin-_

-_señorita Kamiya…- _ella hizo un gesto de desaprobación, en esos momentos el ámbar brilló con intensidad, pero fue calmado de nuevo…

-_por favor, no me llamas señorita, y menos por mi apellido, me haces sentir como una niña, y una señora al mismo tiempo, solo Kaoru, ne?... y yo… si tu lo apruebas ¿te puedo llamar Kenshin solamente?- _

-_hai… llámame como quieras, Kaoru, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde debes estar cansada…-_

La chica en ese momento se levanto y se inclino como señal de agradecimiento…

_-Arigatto, sumimasen, yo he estado aquí tanto tiempo, tu novia, se molestara si me encuentra aquí…- _casi salía cuando sintió una fuerte mano alrededor de su cuello.

Kenshin apretó un poco mas su agarre, hasta que los parpados de ella se cerraron en una expresión de dolor, el la empujo hacia la pared mas próxima, y acercándose peligrosamente, le susurro…

-_No, no hay nadie que se moleste de encontrarte aquí, tú me has visto cometer un crimen, no te dejare irte así como así.._- soltó un poco la presión en el cuello de la pelinegra…

Ella pudo abrir los ojos un poco y noto que la mirada del pelirrojo era ámbar totalmente, estaba empezando a entender, al hombre cambiaba de personalidad… '¿será bipolar?' se pregunto…

-_ahora, te sugiero que seas una chica buena, y hagas todo lo que te digo, me debes la vida ¿ne?...-_

Diciendo esto acerco su nariz al cuello de ella, y aspiro el aroma floral que emanaba de ese lugar… estaba empezando a perder el control… y un poco antes de que battousai volviera bajo el control de Kenshin, lamió rápidamente el cuello de la joven.

Ella se sentía totalmente confundida, excitada, si, mucho, pero confundida, no entendía nada, el con la punta de su nariz rozaba su piel, y la hacia sentirse totalmente descolocada... por ultimo antes de que le soltara totalmente su agarre lamió su cuello, y ella no pudo reprimir el gemir un poco…

Cuando Kenshin volvió en si, lo único que pudo enfocar fue el pequeño gemido que salio de los labios de la chica, el ámbar en sus ojos se agudizo, pero no lo tomo completamente, el pelirrojo le dio la espalda a la chica, y guiándola de nuevo a su habitación le señalo que esa noche la pasaría en su cuarto, mientras que el dormiría en la sala, esperando la llamada de Katsura al día siguiente.

Esa noche, ambos estaban en el pensamiento del otro, suspirando, por el otro…

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru fue despertada por los rayos del sol, que pegaban contra su rostro, no quiso moverse, solo abrió los ojos, viendo el cielo a través de la ventana, hasta que algo sonó, el teléfono, estaba timbrando, no debía ponerle atención, Kenshin pronto contestaría, no sabia porque no salía corriendo de ese lugar, tenia miedo, pero en el fondo, le gustaba estar con el así, se sentía protegida, aunque insegura pero era una cajita de sorpresas ese pelirrojo, cada vez que pensaba en el, sentía, como si algo recorriese su piel, como si confundiera todo, como si algo dentro de ella, quisiese surgir…

Kenshin al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, lo tomo rápidamente, no quería que Kaoru viniese a espiar que pasaba…

-_diga-_

_-ohayo Himura, ¿que tal ha salido todo?-_

_-todo bien, ¿algo más?-_

_-hmmm si, te tengo otro blanco, pero esta vez, será algo difícil, Makoto Shishio, dueño de una corporación ilícita… _-

Después de escuchar todos los detalles, se levanto, aun con el torso desnudo y solo unos deportivos negros, se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, se sentía realmente entusiasmado, hace tanto, que no peleaba de verdad, ¡al fin, al fin alguien que valiera la pena hacer correr su sangre…

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que la chica vestida tan solo con la camisa del día anterior se encontraba detrás de el, observándolo, y devorándolo con la mirada, puro deseo, en sus ojos zafiros se leía…

El seguía en su labor hasta que sintió algo calientito recorrerle la espalda, eran las manos de su Kaoru, cerro los ojos, disfrutando del momento… sintiendo como ella se detenía ante cada cicatriz y le brindaba homenaje, poniéndole un poco mas de atención, sintiendo el tacto gentil y cariñoso que se denotaba por aquellas caricias, cuando la joven termino su exploración… sus brazos se deslizaron por el torso del hombre, entrelazando sus manos al frente… recargando su cabeza en la ancha espalda, y respirando ahí cerca de la piel de su pelirrojo, no sabia que le pasaba, pero algo dentro de ella, le dictaba que tenia que estar cerca de el, lo antes posible, todo el tiempo que su pudiera.

El sintió cosquillas producidas por el cabello de Kaoru rozando con su áspera piel, después sintió como todo el esbelto cuerpo se le pegaba al propio, y tuvo que contenerse demasiado, para que Battousai no saliera y la hiciese suya de una buena vez… porque ganas no le faltaban… y motivos, tampoco.

Ella se sentía sola en un mundo frío y cruel…

El era frío y cruel en un mundo de soledad…

…hasta que se conocieron…

Kenshin sirvió el desayuno en silencio devorándose a la chica con su mirada, ambos comieron en silencio, al terminar, ella tomo los trastes y se dedico a limpiarlos, el sentía tanta paz al estar ahí, simplemente con ella, simplemente sintiendo su presencia, era una bendición, era la bendición que Kami le había dado, después de sufrir tanto…

Kaoru, extrañamente… pensaba igual…

El hittokiri dentro del joven, había dejado de luchar, estaba disfrutando de su momento, hasta que la situación de hacerla suya llegara, porque la iba a hacer suya, le haría el amor, y cuando haces el amor, lo entregas todo, y eso conlleva felicidad y tristeza, placer y dolor, y eso, se lo daría en toda su expresión a su diosa, su diosa ojiazul.

Toda la tarde Kenshin domino, y Kaoru se sentía tranquila a su lado, hablando de todo y de nada, riendo, comprendiéndose, y escuchándose mutuamente, el pasado de ambos fue revelado, y Kenshin supo, que Kaoru no tenia familia, estaba sola intentando sobrevivir, se sintió impotente, al escucharla relatar tan cruel historia, ella que nunca le había hecho daño a nadie había sufrido tanto, y el, habiendo derramado tanta sangre, gozaba de todo, y ahora la encontraba a ella, era el turno de el, de contar su pasado, y acogerla para darle todo lo que se merecía.

Ella lo escucho atentamente, como su padre le enseño la técnica que usaba para eliminar a la escoria del Japón, no sentía miedo hacia el, lo comprendía, le quería, y quería cuidar de el, cada vez que llegase de haber tomado una vida mas, ella se encargaría se asearlo, de amarlo, y curarle todas y cada una de sus heridas, tanto físicas, como emocionales, porque Kaoru sabia, que aquellas muertes había hecho mella en el ser de su pelirrojo.

La noche llego y Kaoru ya había sido advertida por Kenshin, 'no escapes o te buscare en el mismo infierno, y te haré sufrir como solo yo se hacerlo' le había dicho con sus ojos ámbar después de enterarla de la situación, tendría que ir a derramar mas sangre, sangre que ensuciaba al Japón con sus acciones, ella sonrió y le dijo que le estaría esperando.

Kenshin vestido totalmente de negro, con su katana bien oculta en su espalda, se acerco a la pelinegra que se encontraba de pie tras el, se dio la vuelta la abrazo fuertemente le susurro un 'eres mía, volveré' y la beso ferozmente, un beso tan apasionado como salvaje, jamás había sentido esa sensación, jamás nadie le había besado con tanta vehemencia, le devolvió el beso, con igual o mas intensidad, y aun unidos por aquella caricia, sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos de la chica eran azules, aunque con un brillo de pasión totalmente intensificado, los del chico eran una mezcla de ámbar y violeta.

Se separo bruscamente de ella, y al llegar a la puerta, aun de espalda.

_-volveré lo antes posible, terminaremos lo que hemos empezado, y te advierto de una buena vez, eres mi mujer, MIA- _la observo un momento y vio como ella asentía… -_así que… prepárate…-_

El se fue sin mas, y ella aun con las palabras de el resonando en su cabeza como ecos interminables sentía como su sexo estaba completamente húmedo 'y eso que solo fue su voz' se dijo, fue al cuarto de baño y se dio una larga ducha…

Battousai llego al lugar donde vería a su asignación, sonrió, acabaría pronto con el, estaba deseoso de hacer suya a aquella joven diosa… sus pensamientos fueron acallados por unos ojos rojizos que se encontraron con los ámbar…

-_Battousai..-_ replico el joven moreno, con un porte, que el pelirrojo no había visto en ninguna de sus presas…

-_supongo que eres Makoto, no tengo tiempo, así que seré rápido, pero te iras con la dicha, de que me has sorprendido… ¿feliz?-_

_-ohhh claro que si, feliz de que al fin, cortare el problema de raíz, ya no acabaras con nadie mas de mi organización- _diciendo esto saco su katana –_mira battousai te presento a mi amada Mugeojin, creo que se llevaran bien-_

Battousai, hizo una mueca que Makoto supuso que era una sonrisa, el primero en atacar fue el hombre de ojos rojizos, desenfundando su espada y haciendo fricción con el suelo, hizo que la punta de su katana ardiera en llamas, BAttousai esquivo con facilidad, sabia cual era su secreto ((y ya todos los sabemos ne?)) asi que dando saltos hacia atrás, Makoto seguía intentando asestar algún golpe contra el veloz pelirrojo, ahora comprendía, realmente no seria fácil de derrotar. Detuvo su ataque, e invito a Battousai a atacarlo.

El hittokiri no lo pensó dos veces, y al grito de Ryu Tsui Sen, ya estaba arriba de Shishio, con la katana con el fin de separar su cabeza de su cuerpo, si no fuese por su instinto, Shishio, no estaría ahí, mirando a Battousai con ojos asustados y sudando frío. El pelirrojo callo sobre sus pies, dándole la espalda, al moreno y sin darle tiempo de que Kenshin reaccionara el hombre pelinegro tenia sosteniendo al pelirrojo de una de sus manos, acerco su Mugeojin al guante negro de la mano con la que sostenía al hittokiri, y haciendo fricción contra sí, hizo explotar la pólvora oculta cuando el moreno reacciono, lo único que pudo ver fueron dos relámpagos ámbar seguidos por el grito de Kuzu Ryu Sen…

En el lugar donde fue la pelea, solo se distinguían miembros corporales, sangre, órganos, y más sangre…

Battousai, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, realmente no fue una gran pelea como se lo esperaba, pero se había divertido, y sin contar que había usado su Kuzu Ryu Sen, recordó la ultima vez que lo usó, contra su propio padre… pero ahora en lo único que quería pensar era en estar al lado de su Kaoru.

Pronto llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta, dejo su katana en un pequeño armario que estaba en el pasillo, junto con su chaqueta, después la lavaría, realmente el hittokiri gustaba del olor a sangre, pero había cosas mas importantes que pensar, siguió caminando con pasos lentos, al llegar a la sala, se sorprendió por lo que veían sus ojos, su pantalón, ese que le había prestado a la joven, siguió caminando, antes de llegar al baño, estaba la camisa también tirada, su deseo ardió… se despojo, de la ropa propia, y solo en su ropa interior, camino rumbo a su habitación…

Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, mudo, sus ojos, ahora no se distinguía donde empezaba el ámbar y terminaba el violeta, Kenshin y Battousai estaban presentas admirando aquella obra de arte, aquella maravilla de la naturaleza…

Su diosa… completamente desnuda, recostada en el lecho, que solo tenia una sobrecama negra, haciendo resaltar la blanca piel de la joven, así se veía mas apetitosa que nunca… el pelirrojo se acerco, y jalo de sus piernas atrayéndola hacia si… ella solo gimió como anticipación, ante esto el hombre dio un gemido antes de tomar uno de sus senos y mordisquearlo con ferocidad… Kaoru solo atinaba a poner sus manos sobre la melena rojiza, sus piernas se enredaban en el torso de el, y su espalda se arqueaba haciéndole mas apetitoso el camino…

-_Ken…shin…-_ gimió en un susurro, que fue acallado al momento por los labios de aquel que había sido mencionado, el se encontraba ya completamente desnudo sobre de ella, la besaba frenéticamente, una de sus manos jugueteaba con su pezón derecho y su otra mano entraba al centro de su ser, incitándola, haciendo que se humedeciese aun mas, provocando que ella lo desease aun mas…

Kaoru se sentía en el cielo, jamás había estado íntimamente con un hombre y ahora que lo hacia… le encantaba…

-_estas segura… porque después de esto, no podré detenerme…-_

Ella lo miro con amor, lo que se reflejaba en los ojos color zafiro era nada mas que amor.

El se éxito aun mas al solo verla a los ojos, y bajando la mirada, beso y lamió su cuello, mordisqueando sus hombros, y saboreando cualquier obstáculo que se le atravesase. Paso por sus senos, primero, introdujo en su boca el derecho, lamiéndolo suavemente, logrando que se irguiera para después mordisquéalo un poco, Kaoru no sabia de tanto placer en si misma, sus manos, su boca, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su voz, todo era un afrodisíaco para aquel acto, mientras su boca se encargaba de uno de sus senos, su mano disfrutaba masajeando el otro, tomando entre el dedo índice y el pulgar el pezón, pellizcándolo, e incitándolo a endurecerse… … después de terminar su trabajo con ambos senos, siguió el camino a recorrer, beso su vientre, lamió su ombligo cuando llego a su entre pierna, se deleito observando el rosado capullo de la pelinegra, Battousai entre en juego en ese momento, soplo un poco a la húmeda cavidad, y excluyo por un momento el gemido lanzado por la chica, se dirigió a sus pies, los beso… subió hasta su rodilla, acariciando su deliciosa piel, besando todo su ser, y de nuevo al llegar al centro de placer sin preámbulos su lengua entro en juego…

Kaoru sentía como el aliento se le iba de a poco, la lengua de su hombre jugaba con su punto mas sensible, deleitándola, excitándola cada vez mas, Kaoru empezó a mover las caderas en busca de mas fricción, el pelirrojo dándole lo que se merecía, introdujo uno de sus dedos poco a poco, jugando con ella, diciéndole, con sus actos que eso era poco de lo que realmente iba a disfrutar…

-_ahh… Ken…. shin… ¡one. onegai! Deja de jugar… ¡ámame!-_

Y siguiendo los instintos que le marcaba su femineidad hecho al hittokiri hacia atrás, y se posiciono encima de el… lo beso en los labios probándose a si misma en ellos, bajo por su cuello, incitándolo, con sus manos masajeaba el torso duro y bien formado, bajo por su abdomen, y vio al fin, la excitación de su amado… sin pensarlo dos veces, su lengua recorrió toda la longitud de aquel miembro el pelirrojo gruño de placer, y poso sus manos sobre la melena negra, la acariciaba incitándola a que fuera mas allá…

La chica obedeció e introdujo el objeto de placer en su boca y lo probó, lo lamió, y lo mordisqueo un poco a lo que Kenshin volvió a gruñir, moviendo sus caderas haciendo que Kaoru siguiese su ritmo, antes de acabar terminando su placer en la boca de la chica salio, la recostó debajo de el, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo que separara sus piernas, y se preparara, que estaba a punto de ser amada como nunca antes, la chica obedeció, y respiro hondo, sintiendo como el entraba lenta y dolorosamente en ella misma, gimió, y grito del placer que este le daba, el movía sus caderas en un ritmo de vaivén, mientras que con sus manos hacia que su diosa, le siguiera el ritmo, el cansado de la misma posición, se sentó e hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo encima de el…

-_ah…-_ gimió ella cuando sentía que el chico se adentraba aun mas, y moviéndola haciendo que ella le siguiera el ritmo, subía y bajaba a través de su longitud.

El se acerco a su oído –_Kaoru, desde este momento me voy a entregar totalmente a ti, y tu has logrado mezclar a mis 2 personalidades dentro de mi, Onegai, desde hoy, desde este momento dime Shinta, que es mi verdadero nombre, solo tu… mi amada Kaoru…-_ le dijo mientras la seguía embistiendo... ambos se miraron a los ojos, y vieron total amor, y comprensión, ante la embestida mas furiosa que Shinta le dio a Kaoru ella grito su nombre…

-_Ai shiteru… Shinta…-_

Después del éxtasis de Kaoru, vino el propio del pelirrojo, dejando que aquel fluido, fuera dejado en las entrañas de su amada…

Ambos se entregaron cuantas veces pudieron esa noche, y durmieron unidos…

A la mañana siguiente, Shinta despertó, sin su amada a su lado, frenético, la busco por el departamento y la encontró duchándose, sin hacer ruido, y haciendo uso de sus habilidades, se metió junto con ella en la bañera, y le beso el cuello, sus cabello, sus ojos, y todo lo que se relacionaba con ella…

-_Shinta…-_ murmuro Kaoru…

-_Onegai, Kaoru, tu has sido mi salvación y mi perdición no me dejes nunca..- _

El pelirrojo, dejo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua que caía en sus cuerpos, Kaoru, tomo sus labios y los beso con ternura, mientras le susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído, expresando su amor…

Ella acaricio los labios de su amado con sus dedos, y entonces se dio cuenta… que el sanguinario, y el hombre, se habían mezclado para ser el mismo… para ser… la persona a la que le entregaría su vida, y ella se encargaría de amarlo, comprenderlo y cuidarlo, sin importarle… nada… sin importar su pasado…

Fin…

Aki Kao-ryu… Onegai si ya estas leyendo esto… porfavor… dejame un review… nada re cuesta picarle aki abajito al botoncito morado… ONEGAI… aunque me la rayen XD… se acepta de todo tipo comentarios… Arigatto…

Matta ne!... Hasta mi prox fic..

Kao-ryu nOn


End file.
